In the movement of hard drive disks (HDD) platters or substrates throughout the manufacturing process, savings of a fraction of a second in the transfer/transport time of the HDD can translate to higher throughput, a competitive advantage that can result in monetary gains. For example, where the HDD are tested after certain manufacturing processes, the movement of the HDD to and from the testing station may become a bottleneck. Any improvements in the handling/transfer times results in substantial throughput improvements.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a tool for hard disk drive manufactures that minimizes or reduces handling/transfer times.